


[PODFIC] Leave by the River

by sksNinja



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Content, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Nudity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Temporary Amnesia, its fine, possibly some mild war trama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: firefly_quill's Summary:"When he awoke for the first time, it wasn’t unpleasant, per se. He was surrounded simultaneously by a gentle warmth and a brisk breeze, just chill enough to cut through the temperature in a completely innocuous way.He opened his eyes to find the sky as bright as the sunniest of days (and yet the sun was missing), and to find himself lying on a patch of the greenest grass imaginable. Its fresh fragrance rose on the wind, drawing him to consciousness.No, when he awoke for the first time, there was no unpleasantness at all: just this deep and unsettling sense that something was *missing.*"
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[PODFIC] Leave by the River

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leave by the River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296777) by [firefly_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [firefly_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill) ♡

Play/Download via [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zdOtaH_by0rIBQEZywQEF0_MDc-3_RTH/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcome.  
> Or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
